The overall objectives of the program are to develop on-going research experiences for faculty and students; to improve the quality of undergraduate training and experiences and to motivate students toward careers and advance degrees in the Biomedical Sciences. Three projects are involved in the attempt to achieve these goals. Project I focuses on the effects of chemical and physical insults on the ability of cells, tissues and organs of the mammal to incorporate amino acids and synthesize proteins. Radioactive amino acid uptake and electrophoretic techniques will be used to measure incorporation and protein synthesis respectively. Project II investigates the effect of suspected tumor promoting steroid hormones on mitotic process in cultures Chinese hamster cells. Frequency of sister-chromatid exchange and chromosomal aberrations will be scored in the proposed research. Project III will develop a fluorescent antibody technique by using L-forms of Clostridium botulinum. This technique will be used to establish the antigenic homogeneity and/or heterogeneity between culture groups and to establish an antigenic relationship between toxigenic and nontoxigenic strains of type E.